With the emergence of voice-driven applications, users are able to provide verbal instructions to client devices to perform various tasks, such as dictating a hands free text message, ordering vehicle transportation, instructing home automation devices, requesting weather forecasts, and dictating a shopping list. Voice-driven applications are also being developed for use in corporate settings. Voice-driven applications can be used to query calendar events, query corporate reports, and chat with co-workers through chat applications. However, these voice applications can potentially pass sensitive corporate data outside a company's data security protocols.
Typically, devices such as laptops, tablets, and mobile phones, are required to abide by enterprise policies. Prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, a company can require the employee to enroll their client device with a management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, loss, and unauthorized access. Administrators of the management service can utilize the management service to oversee operation of the devices enrolled with or otherwise managed by the service.
A device can interact with a management service through an agent application. For instance, the agent application can oversee the safe installation and execution of other types of applications, such as word processing applications, spreadsheet applications, or other applications. However, devices configured to process voice commands, such as smart speakers, mobile devices, and virtual assistant devices, are not managed by enterprise policies.